


Home (Attack on Titan, Erwin Smith Smut)

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Hot Sex, Lemon, Military, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutt, Soldiers, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: Mahra Aryan, freshly turned 19 entered the military and survey corps of Eldia. In the middle of the initiation ritus, the eyes of commander Erwin Smith fell upon the new face. He felt like she had familiar face lines, and from there on the story took their turns.Contains lemon, smut and violence.Started 20th of December 2020
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**_My first AoT fanfiction, let me know what you think :)_ **

"The 106th cadet corps, I officially welcome you into the survey corps of Paradis Island. It's nice to have you here..." Levi walked from the left to the right, eyeing every new face under his gloomy stare "since the most of the 105th trainee corps are already dead." He stopped in the middle and finally turned his face to the big group of fresh meat.

The blond haired Commander, Erwin Smith stood behind him with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. He let his ice blue eyes sway over every face in the first row. Some determined, others fearful and a handful were even happy, wanting to sacrifice their lives in a fight against human flesh eating titans. Suddenly his eyes stuck past a face in the second row.

The muscles in his face tensed up in question marks, fixing his pupils on the empty face expression of a young girl, with her eyes fallen to the ground. He didn't want to move, nor show any sign of reaction to the new cadets, so he averted his eyes from the mesmerizing face of hers.

Levi started calling each name to check if they were of the male or female gender, to send them with Mikasa or Jean to bring them to their new sleeping quarters. After going through the first and almost the second row, he finally heard her name "Mahra Aryan."  
So she stepped forwards and raised her hand to form it to a steady fist and hit it on her left chest.

 _Mahra_ , he thought for a short second, before trying to shake the thought of her name off. He observed how she walked over to stand in the group with Mikasa. After everyone was distributed, he finally stepped forward "Tonight at 7 all of us will have dinner together in the dining hall, so you can meet your comrades, the old ones just as the new ones." he spoke as he turned around in the circle once. When he turned to the group of Mikasa, he felt Mahra's cold eyes stare at him, almost penetrating him dangerously for a short second. Again, he didn't show anything "You are dismissed." he spoke firmly.

The sun passed and the evening broke in. All of the cadets already sat around the table, awaiting the new faces, while Erwin and Levi stood back of the dining hall, eyeing the door. Jean hits his fist on the table "I'm telling you, she had a brown golden skin, looking like silk. I have never seen someone like her before." he told the guys. Mikasa sighed out in relief. _Finally_ , she thought that he'd finally stop his ridiculous flirting attempts with her. "Her hair was long and a dark brown, just like her eyes-" he said, when the door finally opened up.

"Mahra Aryan, 19. She has excellent abilities. It's assumed, that she didn't show everything yet." Levi spoke lowly, only for him and Erwin audible. Mahra stood in the door and after being looked at for a few seconds, she opened her mouth "It's 7." she clarified, so her new comrades would stop stripping her naked with their eyes. "And she is punctual." Levi added "Finally a good attribute." Erwin looked at her, before looking down at his almost 30 cm smaller colleague.

Sasha stretched her arm into the air "Yes, yes. Come take a seat." and so she walked over and climbed over the bench to sit at the long wooden table. She started picking her bread, to eat from it, while everyone stared at her. She didn't bother to look back at them, instead she ate her poor dinner.

Sasha imitated her and started talking in addition "I am Sasha." she smiled. Mahra raised her big eyes at her, after her head followed "Mahra." she informed her.  
"When you don't want to eat that anymore, you can give it to me." Sasha spoke with drooling mouth corners. Mahra lifted her bread to take a big bite from it.

Mikasa slightly smiled to herself, before introducing herself "I'm Mikasa." Jean immediately interrupted "I- I- I'm Jean.", when finally everyone started to call out their names. Before she had to start a conversation, the rest of the new cadets finally joined. She was finally able to eat her food in silence. Sometimes she looked up and scanned each face from the old and new cadets, to evaluate each of them.

But indeed she knew, that their daily characters could differ tremendously as soon as each stepped onto the battle field. She wanted to eat her soup, when she noticed that she had no spoon "Where are the spoons?" and Sasha pointed behind her back with her thumb "There."

She stood up to get out of the seat between two people, whose names she never remembered. She walked to the back of the dining hall, where the utensils where stationed, when Jean suddenly appeared "Your skin, it's really pretty." he blurred nervously. She stared at him for a second "Thanks." she replied, before passing by him in disinterest.

Erwin looked into the corner of the hall and observed the short interaction Jean and Mahra had and how she walked back to her seat to eat the rest of her food. He sat at the other long end of the table, so he had the perfect overview over everyone. He looked at the profile of her face, sinking into every line of her distinctive features, while everything else around her turned dark. He had a feeling of knowing her from somewhere, but he wasn't able to recall any memories.

In between shoving some spoons into her mouth, Mahra eyed the blond haired Armin. Jean kept staring at her, when he suddenly talked out loud without any thought "Your eyes, are almond shaped." he whispered, for everyone hearable. She just watched him, before devoting herself back to her bean soup.

Erwin, Mike and Levi stood up "We are gonna leave now. You guys can do what you want now, but don't be too... rough." Erwin informed them. Indirectly letting them know that'd be fine if they'd clink glasses. Before they all left out of the door, Mahra also stood up. Jean tilted his head "You leave?"

"She is _the girl who doesn't know how to smile_." some random guy burst, further in the back and closer to Erwin and Levi. Jean furrowed his brows at him "What?"  
"No one of us has ever seen her smile even once." he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Mahra just climbed out of her seat and walked towards the door, which was still blocked by Erwin, Levi and Mike. She looked up at them and let her eyes sway over them, one by one.

Mike suddenly blushed and stepped out of her way. He and the other two looked after her "She looks so oriental." he spoke in awe "So... different." he tried to express her beauty, formed in her striking and indeed almond shaped eyes, distinctive cheek bones and full lips. Suddenly Erwin eyes widened at the memory of her profile. He was sure he knew her, from a long time ago. From a time where she was younger, maybe a child.

Mikasa stood also up "I'm out too, I'm not into getting drunk." she announced, meanwhile everyone else stayed on their seats. When Mikasa walked back into the girls sleeping barraque, she expected to see Mahra in her new bed, but there was no sign of her.

Erwin walked out of the library, targeting his room, which was in the deepest ends of the aisle, when he heard rumbling sounds from the gym room. He opened the door to see dark hair, flying through the air. Sweat drops flew in motion, dropping from Mahra's forehead, when she turned her upper body and with swords decorated hands to the door "I thought we can use this room." she said out of breath to break the silence.

He blinked at her twice "You can. I just wondered who would exercise on their first day of duty." She untwisted her body and took her threatening wood swords down. She didn't bother to answer at all, while Erwin stared her down "Mahra Aryan. Your parent's had a bakery in the Karanes district. You played in the bakery, while they were working. I used to buy my bread there regularly, until the bakery was shut down one day."

She stared at him in a flash and walked over to the sword holder to put them back. She took her towel to dry down her sweat. She walked towards him and while passing by him, he heard her words "They are dead."

_**So let me guys know your first impression :')** _


	2. Chapter 2

After an expedition outside the walls, almost half of the new comrades o the 106th survey corps died in the battle against the flesh eating giants. Mahra sat on her bed and sighed about her tensed muscles, bringing her to cramping up her neck. 

She stood up and finally walked out of the grey and cold sleeping chambers to join the others for dinner. She waited a while, knowing that most of them were already gone. She preferred rather a few people, than the whole crew laughing and talking. Too many people irritated her on the long run. 

When she walked into the barn looking like dining hall, she promptly targeted the ceramic jars with soup. When she opened the lid, she saw no more soup left. She stared at it for a few seconds, before shutting it back into its darkness. She grabbed one loaf of bread to walk to a bench and start picking at it. Suddenly a bowl was put in front of her lowered face "Here." a tall and broad guy with brown hair gifted her with a small portion. 

She looked up at him and saw Elias, the douchy guy who called her _the girl who never smiles_ , when they started their duty. He let out a heavy breath and rotated his eyes to hers "Thanks you." he said, before he slowly turned on his heels to walk away. She followed his wide back, when her memories came back to her mind. 

The wind struck against their faces, while some of them were signed with pure fear. Mahra held onto her horse, with determined stare at the curve she had to ride to flee from the titans flinging hand. Suddenly a horrible scream rang in her ears, causing her to take a small glance over her back. The titan had grabbed Elias, his next fresh and delicious meal, about to lead him to his mouth. 

"Everyone RETREAT!" commander Smith screamed through the air. Mahra closed her eyes and inhaled a deep stream of air, making the short second seem like a long eternity to call her decision. When she opened her eyes, she shot the hooks of her gear into the back of titan, she just escaped from. She flew through the air, pulling her razor blades in no time to cut one and then two of the titans achilles tendons.

Massive knees crashed against the ground and Elias flew through the air to roll over the ground. Mahra finally made it to the titan's neck to give him the deepest and deadliest streak. Another's of her team mates who were in the front and finally passed by her, screamed "The commander said retreat!" Jean screamed.   
"I will get Elias." she screamed back.   
"It's over, leave him." he said as he rode passed her. 

When Mahra spotted another titan of the 10 metres class to approach Elias passed out, soon to be dead and minced body, she growled. She hit her blades against each other to attract the naked murderer's attraction. Her plan worked out. The titan approached her with empty, yet hungry eyes, while she ran over the green grass and whistled for her horse. 

"Aryan I said retreat! Are you deaf?" Smith screamed. She daggered herself into the titants chest, pulled herself up so her feet ran up over his body like he was a steady and hard ground. Erwin furrowed his brows at the girl, who directly walked towards the titan's mouth. She pushed herself up, like soft feather to land on his head and finally rappel down his back and cut his spinal cord into pieces. 

When the titan fell over, Mahra crashed down just like he did. Her hooks and metal ropes were stuck under the dead meats body. She cussed and put her blades back, before uncoupling her ropes from her gear. Now she had no more way to fight. She quickly ran towards Elias, who was still passed out. She turned him around and hit him in the face real hard "Get the fuck up.", before whistling for her horse one last time and to her luck her life was saved by the gracious and god given human fellow of a horse. She helped him get on the horse quickly, while more titans from the back started approaching them "If they overtake us now, I won't be able to fight anymore. My hooks are gone." she warned. 

When his back was finally out of her sight, she spot ocean blue eyes stare at her from the distance. Before letting herself get sunk into the drowning water, she looked back at her soup. She took a deep breath and dunked her bread into the, already cold soup. 

"Aryan." she heard a harsh and deep voice penetrate her ear. When she looked up, she saw Erwin standing in front of her with an enormous mug, from Hange and some others who still sat in a corner and drank, supposedly filled with toxic liquid. He sat in front of her, before taking a sip "You know it's a felony when a subordinate doesn't listen to his superior." he spoke lowly. 

"I know."  
"Yet you didn't listen to my orders when I told everyone to retreat."  
"I know." she kept up with his staring battle "If you like to punish me, go ahead. Do I look like I fear a few days prison or a beating?" she added. 

He threw his head in his neck and threw her one last glance, before standing up to walk back to his mates. Mahra devoted her eyes back to her food and with one blink the bowl was empty. She stood, wanting to leave her utensils behind, when her female superior called for her "Aryan." she winked her to come by. She approached the drunkyards after a small moment of hesitation. 

She greeted them with their standard move.   
"Aryan I heard about your crazy move at the expedition. You walked right over the titan? How on earth did you do that? You were right under its mouth." she hit the table and laughed "Weren't you scared?"   
"No."  
"No?"   
"No." she repeated.

"Wow." she adjusted her glasses "Can you come closer?" she asked, so Mahra stepped closer "Closer." she moved her finger. And once more she stepped closer. Suddenly Hange grabbed her face between her two sweaty palms to examine her face from near "Now look at you. You are also one of a kind." she breathed into her face, causing Mahra to inhale her alcohol filled smell.  
"What's your decent?" she asked curiously.  
"My decent?" Mahra questioned without flinching.  
"Yeah, you know. Before this humans came from different ethnicities."  
"I don't know anything about that. My mother was brown. And my father was white. That's all I know." she blurred in a neutral tone.  
"Middle eastern and European I suppose." Hange talked to herself in amazement. 

Mahra felt Erwin's glance from the side, when Hange finally pointed at him "Can you bring the commander back to his room?" she pleaded.   
"Why?" Erwin furrowed his brows.  
"You are totally drunk." the utmost drunk person in the room blurred. Erwin raised a brow into the height "It's only my red cheeks."  
"I'm going to the exercise room anyways." she commented, without looking at her commander. 

He sighed lightly and stood up "Fine, I'm tired anyways." he pushed himself up by his big two hands. Both walked out of the dining hall, while Erwin walked behind Mahra with his hands in his pockets. She stretched her neck from the left to the right, over and over. Erwin shook his head and took over with her "You don't have to bring me."  
"I'll only go to the exercise room." she replied without a glance. When she stopped, Erwin looked down into her eyes fiercly "Your neck hurts?" he stated questioningly. She simply nodded "Then come with me." he demanded "I have something that'll make it better."   
"It's fine."   
"It was a command. So follow up mad girl." it seemed like he gave her a nickname. She didn't understand his intention. Were they supposed to get closer by this?

He opened his door to his room and let Mahra entry ahead. She walked inside to muster the much bigger and fancier room he head for himself. No other murmuring sleeping comrades, nor a tiny bed. He pulled a chair and pointed at it "Sit." He groomed a little bottle out of his desk "Put your hair up." And she did what she was told to. She put her hair in a ponytail, when he suddenly pulled the chair over the whole room to place it in front of the bed. He sat on the edge of it and opened the little bottle, pouring some mixture into his hand. 

At his sudden and warm touch she tried not to flinch.   
"This is a muscle relaxing potion. It has a bunch of herbs and a tint of poison in it."   
"I've been at the nursery, but she didn't give this to me." Mahra tried to turn her head slightly.  
"This is rare and expensive. I don't think they hand it out to anyone." She felt his fingers press into the fine fibers of her muscles, bringing her to slacken up instantly. Never would she ever have thought that she loosened up under someone's touch so quick. 

His fingers went further down, almost under her shirt to work on her back. When she realized her whereabouts and who she was with, she promptly stood up "Not the back." she said in a warning unexpected tone. She turned around to him "Thanks."   
"Come back tomorrow evening. And hold the training on hold for now." Mahra sighed out lightly.

She walked back to her chamber to lay in her bed. She still felt the distinguish touch of him on every inch of her skin, he felt upon. She hated the witty feeling it gave her. Instead of thinking about the wrong things and people, she tried to focus on some sleep. Sleep that'd help her drift off from this irritating reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merry Christmas from me** _

Mahra picked one of the wooden swords in the excersice room up. She walked onto the matts to start her familiar routin. She ignored commander Smith's command to go to him again for the muscle relaxing potion, instead she kept being loyal to herself and just excersiced when she wanted to.

It was in the middle of the night and the whole quarter was silent. Only a few colleagues of hers were drinking loudly in the dining hall. She was used to the drunkyards and she knew Hange was one of them.

She turned quickly around, when she heard the door queaking through the whole room. She turned around with a warning sword gesture, when cold eyes, hanging halfly closed looked at her.

Levi entered the room and put his cape down on some wooden box "I never knew someone else worked out at night." his deep voice echoed between the walls. Mahra put the sword down and depended on it lightly "I do when I can't sleep." she replied lowly.  
"Me too." he finally looked up at her, while folding his sleeves up "Great. From now on I have a work out partner. That will be much more effective." he grabbed onto one of the swords, just like Mahra had.

Both of them challenged each other to the max. Wrestling and falling to the ground, while one beat the other at least once. Mahra was locked down by Levi's grip, when one of his sweat drops fell onto her forehead "Give up." he pressured her. She shook her head, but as he pushed onto her chest even more, she started grunting "No."

"What's going on here?" an even deeper voice sounded from the door. Both, Levi and Mahra turned their heads to spot Erwin standing in the door frame. Levi slowly let go of his mischievous grip, so both stood up and knock their clothes clean "We worked out together." the small man encountered.

Erwin raised his chin lightly "I see.", before he turned his eyes to Mahra "Didn't I tell you to quit working out for a few days? I heard you being in here over the past few days."  
Mahra inhaled a deep breath and averted from his stare "Yeah, but I'm fine." Levi put his sword back and grabbed his cape to pass by Erwin "It was a pleasure, let's do it again real soon." he looked at her and for a short second, half a smile appeared on Levi's face.

Mahra exhaled in an avoiding breath, while putting the sword back. She turned around to Erwin and hummed "The swords... They are too light. They need to be as heavy as our gear swords, so the training is much more effective." she spoke with a moving head. Erwin licked his lips "Noted." he spoke shortly. She walked towards the door and tried to pass by him, when he suddenly grabbed her, by her arm. She looked up and spotted how his ice blue eyes looked down at her "I said no exercise." he repeated.

Mahra breathed through her nose "Yes. But in fine."  
"Move your head." he commanded.  
"What?"  
"Move your head to the left and right." she scoffed and did as he wanted her to. She moved it to the left and to the right, but suddenly she stayed had to stay still, since a cramp wouldn't let her.

He tightened his grip around her upper arm and sighed "Come with me." he softly pulled her to walk to his room with him. "But I was okay when I trained with Captain Levi."  
"That's because of the adrenaline. When you get a cramp like this when we are out on excursion once, you are finished." he opened the door to his room, pushed her inside and shut the door with one rum "So why don't you listen to me?" he spoke angrily.

Mahra stood still, blinked at the wall and stayed silent until Erwins anger visibly calmed down. He walked to his closet pulled the medicine from before out and told her to sit on the stool he placed between his legs while he sat on the bed. She sighed unnoticably and did as she was told to. She sat with her back to his face and waited until she felt his warm fingers on her neck. He started rubbing the medicine into her skin and once again his fingers glided down unter the fabric of her collar "Wait." she removed herself and turned around.  
"Don't touch me on my back."  
Erwin stood up, approached her and looked down into her deery eyes "Why not? It will be good for you."  
"I just don't want it. You can touch everywhere but not my back. I don't like it." she blurred. Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows. Mahra looked up at him "Why are you even doing this?" she asked as Erwin neared himself step by step. She swallowed hardly and glared at him "What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep a poker face. Erwin stretched his hand out to wrap one by one finger around her neck. He slightly bend down, until she felt his breath touching over her lips. He lightly pressed his lips on hers, while his hand wandered to the button of her shirt to open it. When he slowly detached himself from the feather like touch, he looked into her eyes with a focused stare, until she heard how he opened the second button of her blouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Happy new year!_ **

He slightly bend down, until she felt his breath touching over her lips. He lightly pressed his lips on hers, while his hand wandered to the button of her shirt to open it. When he slowly detached himself from the feather like touch, he looked into her eyes with a focused stare, until she heard how he opened the second button of her blouse.

She breathed out against his lips, before she lost control like a wild animal. She slung her arms around his neck and jumped onto his hips to hug him with her whole body. The commander grabbed her full bottom with one hand, while his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. He was slightly thrown back by her fiercful jump, yet he caught himself on his two feet. Mahra kissed him deeply, to taste every corner of him, causing her to feel a tingle shoot through her body. She searched for the rest buttons of her shirt, before she detached from his lips to look down at herself and start getting rid of hers and his top.  
"If you wanted this, you could have just said it earlier." she said breathlessly, before throwing her shirt on the floor. She looked back into his face and exhaled, leading her fingers to his shirt to strip him down "Why have you been acting all this way, if it's been only this." she declared, while looking into his blue eyes.

Before he was able to exhale into his speech, she pressed her wet mouth back onto his. She tore his shirt down his shoulders and after she was able to realize, he threw her on his bed. He moved his shoulders and arms from the left to the right to finally strove the fabric off. Erwin slightly bend down to grab her shoes and pull them off softly. After his hindrances were almost out of the way, he stretched his left arm out to place it next to her face. His hand felt down Mahra's pants to strive them off, while attempting to kiss her passionately. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her two little hands to look at him. Erwin didn't hesitate too long but just pulled her pants fully off. He raised his body and looked down at her to examine Mahra in merely her underwear left. She pushed her upper body up by her elbows to look, not into his eyes, but down at his knees.

For a moment it seemed like the embarrassment grabbed a hold of Mahra. Erwin let his pants fall down to the floor and when she heard the squeaking sound of the bed, she saw him hover over her again. His hand gently pulled her panties down, while his lips kissed the side of her mouth. One hand of his pulled down her bra, while his other hand grabbed her leg towards his body. She felt how his big grown manhood felt up between her lips. Erwin could feel that she was just about ready, when he dunked into her wet moist. The breath against his face felt hotter and hotter with each second. She felt his tip enter her sheath, when she suddenly raised her hand over her face to cover her eyes. Erwin raised his body and grabbed her both legs to make himself some proper space. He pushed into her, feeling his dick being surrounded by a warm and soft hug, he enjoyed to the max. Mahra turned her covered face to the side and without any control, moans fleed her mouth.

He tilted his head, while observing her moaning lips. As he thrust into her harder each second, he started smiling "Why are you covering your eyes? You should enjoy what you see." But Mahra didn't remove her hand, so he just stared at her open hanging and moaning mouth. Erwin licked his bottom lip and suddenly stretched one arm out to feel over her navel, cleavage and up to her neck. His fingers strove over her jaw, until his pointing finger entered her mouth. He felt her soft tongue twirl around his finger, causing him to exhale a moan "Oh God." he whispered on his own. He removed his finger and let it glide over her body, leaving a wet line over chest. He grabbed her by her hip to turn her body around, but all of a sudden Mahra removed her hand from her face "No please." she almost begged, not to turn her around. Erwin stopped for a second, before continuing to move into her, while bending over her to kiss her lips again.

She hugged him and rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Erwin pushed into her deeper and deeper, pushing her against his thrusts. Bit by bit her moans became louder and Erwin knew she was coming right at that moment. He pushed himself up, to observe her orgasming face. He looked down at closed eyes, furrowed brows and a desperate bite lip in urge for control. But after all, she wasn't able to and just let go. Erwin felt how her muscles tightened around his hard and big manhood, still rubbing her insides. He felt being on the verge of joy, so he pushed into her harder and harder, until he knew it was about time. He slowed down on his pace and felt how his juice was spreading all inside of her, causing her to moan an additional few seconds. Erwin broke down onto her, breathing heavily for some time.

He pushed himself up and to the side so both were finally laying next to each other. "I'll try to get you some medicine. I didn't think of-" he talked about the danger of impregnating Mahra, but she broke his speech "It's okay." she raised her body and was looking for her clothes "I can't get pregnant, so you chose the right one." she wanted to fully get up, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down "Stay here. Sleep here." he demanded. She examined his determined eyes for a second, before averting her glare submissively. Erwin stood up and grabbed his shorts to strive them over his body again. He handed Mahra hers, since she stretched her arm out to find them. He walked over to his wooden desk to open the lid of the light protection and blow out the candle.

He walked back to the bed and lay down on his side of the small bed. With his body, he took twice the space Mahra did. He stared into the darkness for a while, when he suddenly heard the steady and calm breathing next to him. He moved his face slightly to the side "Now look at you sleeping." he whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. He examined every inch from her head down to her naked back. Mahra lay on her stomach and slept with one arm hanging from the bed. Erwin stretched his fingers out to feel over her skin with his tips. The sudden touch, caused Mahra to wake up promptly. Erwin lay back down and closed his eyes in favor of a fake sleep. Mahra quickly turned around and looked at the blonde haired to find him still asleep. She hurriedly stood up to throw on her white shirt from the night before. She buttoned it up one by one, when she heard rustling from the bed. Erwin slowly raised his body to sit on the edge of his bed, support his elbows on his knees and look down at the floor.

She averted her eyes and grabbed her pants to put them on sleekly. Erwin raised his head and observed how she pulled out her hair from the collar of her shirt "When I call you again, come." he spoke loudly. Mahra looked at him for a second, while putting on her boots. After she was done with her whole dress code, she tensed her body and hit her fist on her chest, before letting go, to leave the room.

Mahra directly targeted the dining hall, which wasn't too far from the commander's room. When she entered the wooden four walls, she approached the long table, at which all her colleagues were sitting. Sasha raised her arm and waved "Mahra, where have you been the night?" she looked at her with curious big eyes. Mahra stood behind Mikasa and Eren, who sat with their backs to her. Sasha started to grin "Have you been with... A man?" she started laughing to herself awkwardly. Now that Sasha dropped the hypothetical bomb, everyone got curious.  
"Yes." Mahra replied bluntly.  
All the guys opened their eyes, as if their balls are gonna fall out. Mahra looked over at them, dead in the eye "You are not worth." she blurred to make clear it was no one of them, walked by and as she walked by everyone's back, she patted Armin's blonde hair with the palm of her hand for a second. The guys who saw that, widened their eyes at him. Armin started shaking his head desperately "No, no it wasn't me. I- I hugged and slept with Eren, right Eren?" he started speaking a high and desperate tone, while shaking his friend's arm, right beside him. But Eren just stared into his soup with a bitter glare, in thoughts about his next move to kill titans.

Mahra took a piece of bread and a bowl of soup to eat something before their next training session. She sat down at the very end, next to Mikasa, who was almost done with her food. Mahra dunked one piece of her bread in, when she heard Mikasa's voice "I was a bit worried." she spoke calmly.  
"Why?" Mahra encountered, both not averting their eyes from their bowls.  
"I usually expect you back at 3 or 4, but you didn't come back tonight. I thought something happened."  
Mahra chew on the softened dough "No, don't worry. I'm all good." she replied and Mikasa ended the conversation, by standing up with her clean utensils. Mahra couldn't help but turn her head, to glare over her shoulder and follow Mikasa's steps, before devoting herself back to her food. Somehow Mikasa gave her a soothing feeling. When she said something, her voice was always filled with a peaceful melody. She never said anything with intention, on the contrary Mikasa spoke all of her thoughts. That's how Mahra learned Mikasa.

"You need to defend yourself, while finding your enemies weak point. So this means that you have to multi task. It's not only about one or the other, you have to keep a balance. This means..." Levi walked from the left to the right, making stomping sounds with his heels hitting the ground "Your training partner is allowed to attack you. Now choose a partner." the veins on his small throat vibrated through his skin.

Eren turned to the blonde haired, to get ready to train with him "Arm-", when Mahra suddenly grabbed the blonde's shoulder.  
"I want to train with Armin." Mahra spoke with a bold voice. Eren blinked at her with his big dark eyes, hesitating for a second, before turning around confused.  
"You can partner up with Mikasa." Mahra raised her finger and pointed at Mikasa, who just looked at her without any expression. As Eren turned on his heal to join Mikasa, Mahra could feel the small blonde's nervousness under her grip "Ready?" she whispered behind him, almost too close to his ear.

Both stood in front of each other with their bare hands, since it was a no weapon exercise. As they raised their hand, they walked in a circle, eyeing their opponent carefully. After a bit back and forth, Mahra sighed.  
"Do you want me to be lean on you?" she asked earnestly, while one could think she'd ridicule him. But he took her serious, pulling his mouth and narrowing his eyes "No, give everything." he nodded shortly.

Mahra and Armin formed their hands to fists again and as she was taking a diagonal step, luring him into a mischievous trap that she'd casually step forward. She rotates her whole upper body and and threw her fist in a circle to finally meet his face. Armin took his guard down and grabbed his nose, which was shooting blood over the floor. He squatted down in horrible pain, trying to hold in his voice, but obstruse sounds left his mouth.

"Arlert! Why would you let her do that?" Levi walked towards them and looked down at the blond hair, whining on the floor. He rolled his eyes and raised his thumb over his shoulder "Go to the nurse." Everyone stared at the scene and the three people involved. Mahra took the band, she had to hold her hair back off and gave it to Armin "Here.", signing him to stop his bleeding with it. Armin took it with a painful face and just stuffed his bloody nose.

Just when Armin was to walk off, Erwin headed to join Levi, talking with him in low volume. With their usual earnest faces, Levi finally nodded. He turned to the practicing soldiers "Whoever didn't understand the formation tactics from last time can join Erwin to repeat the lesson. Everyone else stays for more training.

The sun was already gone and fire was lit up to brighten the training field. After Levi's announcement everyone turned on their heels to get away from the draining practice and exercise, they already did for hours.

Mahra looked at how everyone left, while she remained on the training area. Erwin stood next to Levi, as everyone passed by them to walk into the protection of the little wooden block, directly on the training area. Erwin looked at the far standing Mahra, who turned around and just walked to the new practice weapons they got, just as she adviced. Much heavier, to resemble their 3d gear much more realistically.  
Levi shouted into her direction and shouted "Aryan, will you practice alone?", as she swung the sword like a beautiful longer wing to her arm "Yes." she spoke only for herself audible. Levi turned his head to Erwin "Alright, have fun with those useless pieces." he spoke and walked off.

Erwin took a whole load of time to explain the important tactics to survive, hitting his hand against the board "Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded eagerly, causing him to let go of his tensed muscles "Fine. Then leave. You are done for today." he folded his arms in front of his chest and sighed with closed eyes. The mass rushed out to rush for dinner and get a warm meal. With the last exhalation of his breath he opened his eyes to an empty classroom. He turned, cleaned the board and finally targeted the door to leave as last.

When he stood in the threshold, he could hear rumbling sounds and heavy breathing. He turned his head to the dark figures on the field, seeing how the smaller one grabbed the other to throw her over and finally sit on top of her, pinning her wrists over her head "Aryan, you are so weak." Levi spouted at her with his empty glare. Erwin looked at the two staying in their position for longer than thought, when he finally heard something shocking. A little giggle sounded through the air, making Erwin part his lips. It was the first time he heard something similar as a chuckle from Mahra since he knew her and it's been a couple of month already. He moved his head and eyes in hope to see her lips showing upwards, but they were too far and it was too dark.  
"Levi!", the blonde head shouted "Enough."

Both Mahra and Levi turned their heads for a split second, before Levi got up from her. He knocked his clothes clean and walked away, until his footsteps weren't audible anymore. Erwin slightly furrowed his brows and observed how Mahra got up and looked at him through the flickering lights the fire gave them.  
"Aryan, come here, now." he spoke loud and clear.

_**Hi guys, does anyone even read this story? I don't feel like it. I wanted to know, are there any wishes or things you wanna read in this story? Please let me know. I'd be happy about a vote, comment or follow. Bye.** _


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Mahra stood in front of Erwin, there was no hint of a smile or anything ever near to it.  
"Why are you pressuring your body so much?"  
"I'm not commander."  
"You are and you don't even know. When you have muscle cramps, it's because your body tried to tell you something."  
Mahra lowered her eyes to the ground "Yes commander. I'll do better."  
"Now go and have dinner." he slightly rolled his eyes. Mahra exhaled through nose, took her posture and left finally.

Erwin lit the candle on his desk on, before taking off his belts, throwing them over the wooden chair to sit more comfortable. He looked at the several documents and read through them for a while. In midst of sunken thoughts, he heard a knock on his chamber's door. He raised his head and talked loudly "Yes.", so the squeaking sound of the door echoed through. After not hearing any words, he finally turned around to see Mahra standing in the door frame. She stared at the floor and seemed like she looked for words "Aryan. What is it?"  
Mahra raised her eyes, staying in an awkward posture "My- my neck. It's stiff again."

Erwin exhaled and put his head in his neck, looking at the ceiling "Come inside."  
She did as she was told to, while the commander stood up, closed the door and grabbed the small stool from last time. He sat on the edge of his bed in a manspread pose, positioning the stool between his open legs "Come here." he signed at the stool. She sat down and waited.  
"Put your hair up or aside."  
"Oh, yeah." she whispered. She raised her hands over her head, when she felt another cramp "Ah." she exclaimed lightly, trying to keep her sounds in charge. He grabbed her wrist and removed the hair tie from it, starting to collect her hair. He narrowed his eyes with an unsure grip, showing signs of lack in confidence for the first time. To his luck, Mahra wasn't able to see any of it. After putting her hair in a pony tail finally, he heard a weak _thank you_ from her side.  
"Open your shirt by a few buttons and lower it down your shoulders." he demanded like he was the photographer and she was a French model. Mahra hesitated for a moment "I-"  
"I've seen them already, so just do it." Erwin clarified. Mahra parted her lips in shock, she was about to move her whole body up, when he pushed her back down "Don't be ridiculous. Just do it." he pressured her.  
She exhaled shakingly, while leading her hands to her buttons to open up one by one, not opening only one or two, but almost half of them, to let her shirt fall down to her elbows.

Erwin's eyes widened at the look of her back, before he quickly gathered his thoughts back together "I have no more balm, so I'll just massage it out." he put his hands on her neck.  
"The nurse can do it too." she added.  
"It's fine since you already came."  
He grabbed the crooks of her neck and started pushing into her cramped muscles with his two thumbs. It looked like he tried to massage her cramps out into one direction. He started hearing wincing sounds from Mahra, visibly trying to hold back her release of the pain.

The deeper his thumbs went it, the harder it was to stay silent. She formed her hand to a fist and covered her mouth with it. He finally let go of the cramped muscles to place his hand palm on her head "Now stretch." he said and moved her head from the left to the right and in a circle "Do this regularly." he added. After some time he stopped, as his hands caressed down the sides of her shoulders.

Mahra exhaled in relief, when she suddenly felt a pair of lips touching the skin of her back. Erwin didn't bother the way her back looked like, he just kissed the big and deep scars, scattered all over her. His thumbs felt one scar over the other, while his lips tasted already the fourth, which crossed paths with the third scar. Suddenly he felt the trembling motion of her upper body under his touch.

Erwin detached from her with raised brows "What's wrong?" he asked loudly, but she wouldn't answer. He stretched his neck over her left shoulder to look at her. He was able to see a shaking Mahra, whose eyes were to pop out of their holes. Deep wrinkles appeared on his face "What's wrong? Can't you talk?" he said almost reproachfully. Without foreseeing her action, she shot into the air, hitting his chin with her shoulder to storm out of the room. Erwin held his chin and jaw in pain, while the only sound he heard was the echoing fall of the stool on the brick floor.

After his pain faded, he looked up at the stool and his wide spread room door. He sighed over her sudden reaction, wanting to follow after her, but he feared that too many people were walking around. Again he stood up with a sigh to throw his door shut. He couldn't stop his thought of how bothersome she acted. Nonetheless she could've just said something.

By the sudden sound of a fist hitting the wood, the blue eyed opened his eye lids wide open. He grumbled to himself "Yes!", while sitting up on the edge of his bed. A blonde haired small co-soldier, which would go up to his chest, entered the room. She hit her chest "At ease." he stood up and walked to his chair to grab his shirt "What is it so early in the morning?"  
"These are documents of the A class. The main department sent me to deliver them. You have to look at them right away." she spoke with her eyes glued to the brick wall.  
"I said at ease." he repeated as he put his shirt over his naked skin. She finally let go of her tensed stature, as she chuckled up lightly. He closed a few buttons and walked to the door "Tell them it's delivered and I'll look at it right now." he spoke and opened the door for her, before continuing to button up.

She laughed lightly and walked out of his room "Okay." she chuckled. As his colleague walked out, he turned his head to the hallway, spotting how brown eyes looked at him and how the small blonde head left his room. Her sharp glance seemed to analyze every detail out of the corner of her eyes. He saw her brown hair flying through the air, caused by the diligent and big steps she took, as she walked her way. He heard the sound of her boots, clinking the stone ground.

It took only one second, but his jaw dropped lightly, before he gathered his thoughts back together. He closed the door behind his colleague and finally looked down at himself and his naked chest. He raised his eyes and exhaled through his nose shortly.

After a whole day of training and class, everyone went straight back to their barracks. Mahra followed behind the other girls and immediately lay down in her bed. She distorted her face painfully and grabbed under her neck. Mikasa, whose bed was next to hers turned around after hearing her wincing sounds "Does it hurt again?" she spoke in her calm voice. Mahra sighed out lightly "Yeah."  
"Get up, I'll massage it." the dark haired suggested. Mahra examined her eyes for a second and finally moved her torso up and turned around "Only my neck." she stated.  
Mikasa sat on the edge of the bed, behind her and started massaging her, with her fine fingers. She felt how close Mikasa came and how the heat of her chest radiated through the fabric covering her back. Mikasa was so soft, it made Mahra almost shiver. But she didn't deny that she liked it.

After some time Mahra heard a low "Thank you." from Mikasa.  
"Why?"  
"It's just... That you-" she stopped her speech.  
"It's ok. Even when you try to cover it, I can see that you like him."  
"Yeah... I do like Eren."  
"Yeah. I like Armin too, so it's fine." Mahra turned her head lightly "Not like you like Eren, but... he reminds me of someone. So I'll gladly spend time with him, so you can do likewise eeith Eren." she added.  
Mikasa finally let her hands down and Mahra turned around "If you ever need to know how to... Do stuff-" Mahra spoke "I'll teach you." she looked her right in the eyes. Mikasa's lips parted lightly with a gasp.

"Aryan!" someone stood in the barrack door "Smith calls for you."  
Mahra stood up promptly "Okay." she spoke and walked away, while Mikasa's eyes followed her outside.

Erwin sat on his chair for more than an hour, waiting for Mahra to appear since he gave the call out long ago. But to his luck she just wouldn't appear. He tilted his head, as he tipped his fingers on his wooden desk. _She is ignoring my commands? How dare..._ he spoke internally.

He stomped onto his two feet and walked out of his chamber, walking straight to the exercise room, hearing rumbling sounds already. He opened the door with a deep wrinkle between his bushy brows "Where ar-" he stopped his words promptly, as Levi looked at him empty.  
"Are you alone?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"No, it's nothing." he quickly ended the conversation and closed the door to answer no more questions.

Mahra lay on the cold and chill brick ground of the rooftop. She supported her head on her two hands, as she looked up at the stars shining in the dark night sky. She opened her eyes widely, trying not to fall asleep on the cold rooftop. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes. In her opinion two hours passed already, so it was safe to go back. She just didn't had the nerves to go to the commander and listen to whatever he had to say or do. She just wanted have her calm. In addition it seemed like it wasn't too tough to get himself a new play toy. So it seemed like she was out of duty for a while, which she preferred in fact. She liked to control, but not being controlled.

She supported her hands on her knees and stood up to walk back to her barrack and awaiting bed. On her way back she made sure that she wouldn't stumple upon Smith and to her luck, she didn't. She entered the barrack, as everyone was deeply asleep already. Sasha's and even Historia's snoring mixed into a loud song of sleeping session, so Mahra's clicking boot sounds to her bed didn't cause any disturbing problem.

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at Mikasa's back, while taking off her boots, to put them aside. She stood up to take off her belt and open the buttons of her shirt. When she reached the last button of her shirt, she heard rustling bed sheet sounds. Mikasa turned around to her and looked up at her. Mahra opened the last button and strove the white fabric off of her arms.  
"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked, as she opened the button and zipper of her pants to take them off as well. She looked down at Mikasa's dark figure, when she suddenly opened her bed to her, by removing her blanket with her hand.

Mahra's lips parted in an silent, _oh_. She eyed Mikasa for a few seconds, before bending down to climb into her bed. Mikasa covered her with her blanket and finally both lay in that small bed, facing each other.

Mahra stretched her hand out to her colleague's face, grabbing a few of her hair strands to tuck them behind her ear. She felt the cold sheets under her naked skin, as she shifted closer to Mikasa. Mahra's hand glided down from her colleague's ear to her collarbone, while stretching her neck out, to plant a small and short kiss on the soft lips. Her fingers hooked around the button of Mikasa's sleeping shirt to open it up, just like she parted her lips, to kiss her upper lip lightly.

Mikasa was able to feel her hot breath hitting her face. She wasn't sure what to do, but her instinct compelled her to stretch her hand out to touch over Mahra's naked side. Her hand strove down from her shoulder, over her bra fabric, her soft side and once more over her thin slip, until it rested on her hip. Mahra already unplucked all of her shirt buttons and signed her to take it off. Mikasa swallowed hardly and took it off, shoving the night shirt aside. Mahra licked her bottom lip and started pulling Mikasa's pants down. She hesitated with a light gasp, looking at Mahra with wide eyes.

Mahra just shushed her down "Shh." and pulled them from her body. She parted her arms and legs to climb over Mikasa and look down at her soft and gentle figure, being only covered with two pieces of cloth left. She bend down to connect their lips, but this time she went much wilder and deeper, feeling Mikasa's soft finger tips on her shoulder. Without purpose she strove Mahra's right bra strip aside, exposing rough traces of her right breast.

When Mahra detached from their kiss, she observed how Mikasa looked at her chest "Do you want to see it?" she whispered. And before she could answer, Mahra read her eyes. She lead her hands to her back and opened the hooks of her bra. She removed it and revealed her perky and round breasts, leaving Mikasa in an awe.  
"Do you like them? Mikasa?" and Mikasa slowly nodded with a trembling breath under her. Mahra grabbed the other girl's hands and lead them to her chest to squeeze them lightly. She saw, that Mikasa didn't know what to do, so she bend down to kiss her once more.

She pulled her bra down and started to let her fingers glide over Mikasa's hard nipples. When she caressed both enough, one of her hands wandered down between her legs. Mikasa pushed her back in reflexe.  
"It's okay. You can trust me." Mahra affirmed her hot headed colleague. She strove over the fabric lightly, until Mikasa looked slightly melted under her touch. She finally let go, so Mahra pulled down her slip to touch her even easier. She caressed over her inner thighs, as she opened them further up.

Mahra lead her hand into Mikasa's lips to feel over her soft spot. She quickly found the pulsating little muscle and started to rub over it in circles. Mikasa opened her mouth widely, to breath heavily. She bend further down to lick over her sensitive chest spots softly. It didn't take too long, until Mikasa's sounds wanted to turn into moans. She quickly quieted her down by covering her mouth with her hand.

Mikasa moaned into her hand over and over, to their luck still low enough to be overheard. Mahra let go of her nipple and looked into her eyes "I can see you like this." she said and moved her hand even faster. So fast, that Mikasa seemed like she wanted to scream into her hand. She tore her eyes wide apart, as she felt the tremble travel through her body, causing every little muscle to cramp up in tension. Mahra bit her lower lip, as she saw Mikasa's sounds getting lower and lower, so she let go of her mouth. She pressed her lips onto hers and taste tested her tongue softly, while her hand slowed down as well. She pressed her nipple a few more times, until she let go of every place of her body.

Mahra looked down at Mikasa's drunk face expression, before laying back next to her. Mahra couldn't help but feel over her own red cheeks, enlightened and ready to be quenched by something. She swallowed deeply and shut her eyes in pain, before turning to Mikasa to plant one last kiss on her lips "Now sleep." she said softly, before getting up.  
"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked.  
"I still have something to do. So sleep for now." she threw over her white shirt and quickly put on her pants.

Mahra stood in the midst of an empty and cold hallway, with no soul around in the late night. She formed her small hand to a fist and knocked on the wood lightly. There was no response, so she knocked again and just opened the door. There was a light squeak going through the room, causing the sleeping man to move "Huh?"  
"You called for me?"  
"Aryan?" the commander rubbed his eyes lightly, unable to see through the dark.  
"Yeah." she gently spoke and entered, shutting the door behind her back.

**_I honestly didn't know that this would happen... It just did... What do you guys think. I'm kind of shocked by what these fingers of mine typed_ ** **_haha_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_Mahra stood in the midst of an empty and cold hallway, with no soul around in the late night. She formed her small hand to a fist and knocked on the wood lightly. There was no response, so she knocked again and just opened the door. There was a light squeak going through the room, causing the sleeping man to move "Huh?"  
"You called for me?"  
"Aryan?" the commander rubbed his eyes lightly, unable to see through the dark.  
"Yeah." she gently spoke and entered, shutting the door behind her back._

"Why are you coming now? It's in the middle of the night." he raised his upper body to sit on his bed with stretched legs. Mahra leaned at the wooden door "I just had some stuff to do. So I came now." she clarified.  
"Well then it could have waited until tomorrow. Now you woke me up." he turned his body and stood up to walk to his desk.  
"I'm sorry." she exhaled lightly.

He turned on a matchstick to light his candle on. He turned around and saw her staring at the ground "It's not too important, so..." he walked closer, seeing her rumpled hair and naked feet. He furrowed his brows and before he could control it, his eyes feel into her cleavage, revealed by the improper way Mahra buttoned up her shirt. In fact she didn't seem to bother a lot and only did work on a few of them. His eyes glided over the outlines of her breasts, visible through the shirt, ending at her sharp nipples, showing through the fabric.

He straightened his head and inhaled deeply "About this morning..." he exhaled again.  
"I don't care with who you sleep commander, it's non of my business."  
He exhaled through his nose once more "She brought me urgent documents, so she woke me up from my sleep." he simply informed her.  
Mahra just looked at the ground with her lowered head, rubbing her thighs one onto the other, in hope to extinguish the burning feeling she got, from pleasing her female colleague before.

He supported his hands on his hips and as she made a sound, his eyes fell on the way she bit her lower lip "I don't care." she repeated lowly. So low, he wouldn't have been able to hear it, if there wasn't dead silence in the room. He parted his lips and widened his eyes at the new looks of her. She seemed feminine and guard down "Why are you here?" he asked calmly. She raised her eyes up at him "You called me." she whispered. 

He shook his head tardily, so her eyes fell back onto the ground. She was about to move around, when he grabbed her arm, turned her back around and pressed her against the door "Why are you here?" he bend down to look at her closely. He was finally able to see her red glowing cheeks and feel her hot breath, even though she didn't want him to.  
"I- I-" she looked up once more, but before she had to end her sentence, she just pushed her lips on his softly.

She detached after a soft kiss and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, waiting for a reaction. He looked down at her exposed cleavage and belly button and then she approached her pants with her hands. She was in such a hurry, she never closed the button of her pants, so she just had to unzip them, bending forward lightly. He felt how her head pressed against his stomach as she pushed her pants down. When she stood straight again, she swallowed deeply, leading her hands to the rubber band of his sleeping pants. 

She pulled at them lightly and when he didn't resist, she got on her knees, while pulling them down with her hands. He didn't show it, but he was baffled by her unexpected touches and desires. She rested her hands on his thick upper legs and licked her lips, before grabbing his hard dick with her hand. She lead it to her wide mouth, watering even more at the view of him.

At the looks of Mahra wrapping her lips around his dick, Erwin stretched his arm out to support himself on his room door. His other hand twisted into her hair, causing her to raise her eyes and look at him directly, while she sucked him up and down, over and over. He detached his hand from her hair shortly to pull her shirt aside and reveal one side of her chest. He grabbed her hair again and pulled her backwards, so she leaned at the door with her back. The whole image of her being all over him, made Erwin go almost mad. He felt a big rush of heat hit his head. Suddenly he pushed his member into her mouth started throating her with much more force. When he heard her gagging after some while, he looked down at her struggling, he let go of her head, with both his hand and dick.

She grabbed her throat and breathed heavily, before coughing without control. He spread the palms of his two hands and waited for Mahra to grab onto him for help. After she put her small hands, compared to his, inside of his protection, he pulled her back onto her feet "Sorry" he whispered. 

Suddenly he wrapped one arm around her waist, while his other hand grabbed her fleshy bottom, to pick her up into his handle. They exchanged a few short kisses and in between they looked into each other's eyes. He walked over to his bed and put Mahra and himself gently down. He detached from her for a second, almost ripping her panties off. He threw them aside and quickly climbed back over her, to plant another tender kiss on her lips. Causing her to be seemingly calmer. He felt her finger tips caressing over the back of his neck softly.

He felt over the place between her spread legs, ready to enter her excitedly. He pushed into her once, twice and suddenly she started raising one hand to cover her eyes again. His chest pressed against hers, taking every inch of her bare skin. He raised one hand and tore hers off of her face "Look at me." he demanded. She struggled, but she finally opened her eyes and looked back into his. Every time he thrusted into her, she shut her eyes automatically and each time, she opened them to listen to his command.

He looked at her face intensively, when he heard the unexpected "Er- win." she started mumbling in bare pain.  
"Erwin." she whispered with shut eyes, yet much clearer. Erwin's lips parted at the sound of his name and without control, he thrusted into her even faster. He lowered his face, breathed against her neck and kept listening to Mahra, who didn't stop moaning his name. Unexpectedly he felt how her muscles contracted, wrapped themselves around his manhood even tighter and how she moaned, as if she was coming right at him. "Ah." she panted over and over.

He kissed her neck and slowed down on her lower limbs, until he stayed quietly, inside of her. He raised his face to hers and kissed her lips once more, before examining her eyes thoroughly. She pushed against his shoulders softly, making him pull himself out of her.  
"Lay down." she whispered and as he turned on his back, she immediately climbed over his lap, letting his dick rub between her lips. He looked up at the rare picture he got from her. Her red cheeks glowed and her parted lips, were making soft and feminine sounds of joy. Her perky and full breasts moved in the way she rubbed her body on him and her eyes shut down and opened up drunk over his hot penetration.

"Is this okay?" she asked with lightly furrowed brows and a womanly glare, making her seem vulnerable for a split second. He looked at her with a dropped jaw and big eyes, before gathering his amazement back together. He lead his hands to her waist and grabbed her body "Yes, sit down." he demanded her.  
When she felt his tip at her entry, she slowly sat, as she was told to.

He could feel how her nails scratched over the skin of his chest, trying to grab onto something desperately. Mahra started moving her hips against his with exceptional skill, making him widen his eyes over the intense fraction she caused.  
"Erwin." she whispered with one hand trying to cover her eyes again, but before she could, he grabbed it.

She looked at him with a painful expression, biting her lower lip. She started leaning back, while holding onto his one hand, which grabbed hers already. She moved onto him back and forth, when his other hand suddenly stretched out to rub the pulsating button between her wet lips. More and more wrinkles appeared on Mahra's forehead and without any control, she almost cried over the sensitive connection.  
"Er-win. Erwin. Erwin" Mahra spoke over and over, unable to hold in that tickling feeling. It rushed through her body and by squeezing her legs, she tried to withstand it. But once more, an orgasm overcame her and she felt her legs getting weak, giving up on any kind of stable hold.

Erwin felt her insides squeezing onto her softly once more. When she was endangered to collapse, he grabbed her body and pulled her down, to hug her tightly. He thrusted into her with much more force and speed, causing the slap sounds to echo through the silent room, only filled with their heavy breathing and moans. He slowed down, when he knew, he was about to burst out, he looked at her.  
"I'm coming." he whispered against her skin "I'm coming."  
And to his help, she spoke his name again "Erwin." several times. He couldn't help but tremble with his movement, when he came inside of her "Ah." he moaned deeply.

She lay on top of his body, both breathing heavily. He slowly pulled his manhood out of her, causing her to gasp up once more, sensing how his fulfilling manhood left her body. The side of her face rested on his chest, with tired and closed eyes. Erwin tilted his head a few inches to look at her calm face. He lifted his hand up to her head to start caressing her hair. At his touch she opened her eyes lightly, but after a few seconds and his continuous and gentle touch, she shut her eyes again.

He tilted his head once more to look at her sleepy face and when he was sure she was sound asleep, he looked at her back. The back she always tried to hide no matter what. He was sure, there were so many scars, it was impossible to count them. They looked deep and bad, like they wouldn't disappear in the next 50 years. It looked like a mine field of scars. In reality ugly and scary. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, while his hand kept touching over her long hair, helping her to sleep safely.


End file.
